


A Climber You Are Not

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A falls off a structure, right into Person B’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Climber You Are Not

“Ray, what the hell?!” Hearing the cry of his name, Ray looked around for where it had come from. Searching until he caught sight of his lovely boyfriend Ryan.

“Hey Rye, what’s up?”

“What’s up? I should be asking you that! Why in the hell’s name are you on the roof?” That was a good question. Ray was outside grabbing the mail when he saw something up on the roof. He couldn’t tell what it was, so being the curious little bugger he is, he took it upon himself to go up and see what it was. Running inside, the Puerto Rican dropped the mail on the counter and headed to the garage to grab the ladder. Surprisingly enough, he was able to carry it out to the front and prop it against the house no problem.

“I saw something up here and I’m just trying to find it. No biggie.” he said as he smiled down to the blonde.

“Yes biggie! There’s a reason I’m the one who normally does the chores and nonsense that require ladders. Get down before you kill yourself.”

“Nah.” said the lad, even saying it in the way Ryan was known for. He was currently moving pretty close to the roof’s ledge. “Oh hey, I think I found it.” Ray reached over to grab at whatever he spotted. Ryan couldn’t see what Ray was trying to grab, but he could see that the boy was starting to wobble as he moved. Right as he grabbed the object, his other hand that was holding him up gave out, causing him to loose his footing on the roof. Ray fell right off and screamed as he prepared to feel him splat against the earth. But surprisingly it didn't come. When he felt nothing, Ray opened his eyes to find himself in Ryan’s arms.

“You idiot! I told you you could get hurt. What if I hadn't been here?” scolded the older man. He then proceeded to hug the younger close to him. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“But I didn’t die. And I won’t as long as I have you around to catch me.” Ray smiled at Ryan, who sighed before returning the smile.

“Did you at least grab hold of what you saw?”

“I think so.” Ryan set Ray down and back on his own feet. They looked to what Ray was holding and saw that it was, “A frisbee?”

“We don’t even own a frisbee. Do we?”

“You know what,” Ray started as he clapped his hands when he thought of it. “It’s probably one of Caleb’s. He must have gone and gotten it stuck up there during the party.” Thinking back, Ray figured that is probably what happened. When the two of them moved into the house together a month ago, they threw a house warming party. He remembered there being quite a bit of drinking and at one point Caleb, Gavin and a few others were out in the back tossing a frisbee around. Ray was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Ryan take the disc from his hands.

“Well, might as well give it back to him.” Ryan smirked. The lad caught the look the gent was making as he was turning to head back into the house.

“Just don’t traumatize him. Or worse, stick him in a hole.”

“I would never do such a thing. Have faith in me Ray.” Ray had nothing but chills at the moment. Not with that man’s plotting face on.

Next day at work, Ryan returned the frisbee to his fellow Achievement Hunter. And by that, we mean he threw the frisbee at him when he wasn’t looking and caught the boy falling and flailing on camera. Caleb looked at the flying disc and recognized it as his own. He also noticed there was a note attached to it.

‘Next time you drink and frisbee, keep it away from my roof.’


End file.
